Fatty acid amide hydrolase (FAAH), also referred to as oleamide hydrolase and anandamide amidohydrolase, is an integral membrane protein responsible for the hydrolysis of several important endogenous neuromodulating fatty acid amides (FAAs), including anandamide, oleoylethanolamide and palmitoylethanolamide, and is intimately involved in their regulation. Because these FAAs interact with cannabinoid and vanilliod receptors, they are often referred to as “endocannabinoids” or “endovanilliods.” Initial interest in this area focused on developing FAAH inhibitors to augment the actions of FAAs and reduce pain. Further investigation found FAAH inhibitors, through interactions of the FAAs with unique extracellular and intracellular receptors, can be used to treat a variety of conditions that include, but are not limited to, inflammation, metabolic disorders (e.g., obesity-related conditions and wasting conditions such as cachexias and anorexia), disorders of the central nervous system (e.g., disorders associated with neurotoxicity and/or neurotrauma, stroke, multiple sclerosis, spinal cord injury, movement disorders such as basal ganglia disorders, amylotrophic lateral sclerosis, Alzheimer's disease, epilepsy, mental disorders such as anxiety, depression, learning disorders and Schizophrenia, sleep disorders such as insomnia, nausea and/or emesis, and drug addiction), cardiac disorders (e.g., hypertension, circulatory shock, myocardial reperfusion injury and atherosclerosis) and glaucoma (Pacher et al., “The Endocannabinoid System as an Emerging Target of Pharmacotherapy” Pharmacological Reviews (2006) 58:389-462; Pillarisetti et al., “Pain and Beyond: Fatty Acid Amides and Fatty Acid Amide Hydrolase Inhibitors in Cardiovascular and Metabolic Diseases” Drug Discovery Today (2009) 597:1-14).